


Harry Potter Drabbles

by Lanevra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanevra/pseuds/Lanevra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kolekce mých drabblat inspirovaných světem Harryho Pottera. Některé z nich jsou odpovědi na výzvy na www.hp.drabbles.cz, další jsou drabblata k soutěži tamtéž, něco je má vlastní invence... prostě tak různě.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prvně v životě

Obyvatelé hradu si o tom povídali vskutku strašidelné historky, dokonce se tradovalo, že ti, kteří to nevědomky okusili, nevyvázli živí. Mnozí se proto domnívali, že se jedná o rozsáhlý lektvarový a alchymistický experiment, prováděný na nicnetušících zaměstnancích školy a studentech, který by měl vést k trvalému zničení Toho, jehož jméno nevyslovujeme. Našlo se i několik odvážlivců tvrdících, že je to zákeřný útok vůči nim osobně zabalený do vyšších cílů, jako je zničení tyrana.

Severus ničemu z toho nevěřil ani co by se za nehet vešlo a nebál se smrti. Byl rozhodnutý si dnes poprvé v životě vzít Brumbálovy citronové bonbony.


	2. Hloupé nebelvírské nápady

Znovu se s úšklebkem podíval na dlouhý hustě popsaný pergamen ve svých rukách.

 

_Vážený pane profesore Snape,_

_Po loňském fiasku s dárky pro Harryho, kdy jsme mu všichni dali zlatonku, jsme se rozhodli s Ronem vypracovat seznam Harryho přáni a každý z nás si vybere položku, kterou mu letos daruje. Pokud byste byl tak laskav a zapojil se, byli bychom vám skutečně vděčni._

_Se srdečným pozdravem_

_Hermiona Granger-Weasleyová._

 

Ušklíbl se podruhé. Nepotřeboval žádný seznam, měl pro Pottera už dávno koupeno něco speciálního, co by nikoho jiného nenapadlo. Sáhl pod své staré křeslo a vytáhl krabici s obřím rudým análním kolíkem.

 


	3. Proč...

Jeho oči byly ledově modré, když se nade mnou skláněl. Ruce byly jemné, když se mne dotýkal. Dech voněl po citronech a sliny chutnaly sladce. Působil bolest s každým svým vlídným úsměvem, sklouznutím dlaně po kůži a zdánlivě vroucným políbením na rty. Dělal to s jasným účelem mne pokořit, podrobit své vůli a ovládnout. Myslel si, že malé dítě může přetvořit násilím k obrazu svému a vymazat jeho vznešené dědictví. Uvázal mi na ruce a nohy provázky a udělal si ze mne na několik let svou soukromou hračku. Nevěděl, že hadi tělem a duší se nedají zkrotit ani největším ponížením.


	4. Jak prosté, Pottere!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z nějakého důvodu AO3 hlásí u tohoto drabblete méně jak 100 slov, ač OpenOffice hlásí že to má sto slov, tak nevím.

„Je to strašné, nepohodlné a ten stojáček štípe do krku!“ skučel Potter stojící u zrcadla, zatím co já se snažil přijít na způsob, jak si nasadit loveckou čepici na hlavu a nevypadat jako idiot.

„Přestaňte fňukat, Pottere, beztak je to vaše vina, že tu trčíme bez možnosti brzkého návratu!“ zavrčel jsem.

„Není!“ vykřikl pobouřeně.

„Ale je! Byl to váš geniální nápad brát mi obraceč času z ruky, když se ho pokouším opravit,“ odsekl jsem.

„Fajn, uznávám,“ prskl, obrátil se a popuzeně se mně zeptal: „Ale proč vlastně já musím být Watson a vy Holmes?“


	5. Kdyby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble související s mou povídkou Veritas.

Kdybych tě prvně potkala v Prasinkách... Kdybych nevěděla, kým jsi... Kdybych tě hodiny sledovala, jak cucáš karamelky a velká kulatá lízátka... Kdybych ti koupila pár starorežných na uvolnění z peněz, co nemají jméno... Kdybych tě pozvala do vlastního bytu bez sledovacího kouzla... Kdybych se nebála následků svého činu... Kdybych vsunula svou hůlku do tvého roztouženého těla a neznala tvoje jméno... Kdybych hvězdy za oknem mohla zastavit kouzlem... Kdybych svou nákloností nesledovala víc, než si myslíš... Kdybych nebyla Zmijozel... Kdybych to nebyla já... Potom by se svět točil proti směru, sníh by padal v létě a naše láska by byla věčná.


	6. To nejlepší povolání pro Harryho

„Bude to znít zvláštně, ale myslím si, že Harrymu by nejlépe šlo povolání učitele. Když jsme byli ještě děti, druhý... třetí ročník... myslela jsem si, že z něj bude famfrpálový hráč a on sám mluvil o kariéře bystrozora, ale víte... potom, když trénoval Brumbálovu armádu... Uměl lidi přimět viset na každém jeho slově, dokázal být zábavný i vážný a poučný. Opravdu nás naučil něco užitečného. Byl to nejlepší profesor, kterého jsem za svůj život poznala. Určitě by mu učení šlo.“ - Hermiona Grangerová

 

_Úryvek z knihy „Po pádu“ od kolektivu autorů vydané k desátému výročí úmrtí Harryho Pottera_


	7. Rodinné starosti

Sledoval s úšklebkem Draca, jak provokuje Pottera. Již dlouho to bylo synovou největší vášní a jeden nemusel být geniální, aby věděl proč. Lucius se nad tím zamyslel; válka skončila, Brumbálova strana se stala vítěznou, jméno 'Malfoy' dokázal díky včasné taktické změně stran zachovat a očistit. Jediná povinnost, která mu v nově nastoleném míru zůstala, bylo zajistit pokračování rodu.

„Drobným problémem je, že jejich dítě by mělo hnědé vlasy,“ podotkla Narcisa.

Pousmál se koutkem úst slovům své ženy, ona vždy věděla, nač myslí, a právě proto si ji vzal. Vždyť, přátele si drž u těla a potencionální nepřátele ještě blíž.


	8. Významné spory

„Zaručuji ti, že já to dělat nikdy nebudu!“

„Ale no tak, Severusi...,“ chlácholil ho, „Maluješ to strašnější, než to je.“  
„Pottere...,“ zasykl výhružně, „Je to nechutné! K tomu se já nesnížím! “  
„Není to horší, než krájení přísad do lektvarů.“

„Krájení přísad je velkolepé umění, toto je jenom špiněné mé důstojnosti!“

„V mých očích bude tvá důstojnost zachována,“ ujistil ho a nabídl mu rukavice, „Jednou v životě to stejně dělá každý.“

„To nic neznamená. Já nejsem každý.“

„Sakra, Severusi, přestaň už držkovat. Vezmi si rukavice, drátěnku a umej nádobý!“


	9. Dřevo jako důkaz

„Židle... obyčejná rozvrzaná židle. Copak to nemohlo být něco vznešenějšího, třeba socha? Nebo alespoň skladného, jako pinpongový míček? Néé, jasně že při mém štěstí ne. Musel to být ohavný kus oprýskaného nábytku, se kterém se tu musím vláčet po chodbách,“ mrmlal si pro sebe Harry, zatím co táhl svůj náklad ke Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, „Je to přesně jak říkal Snape; jsem jenom budižkničemu, když neumím vyčarovat nic lepšího než židli. Léta se učím a pak vykouzlím zrovna něco absolutně nepoužitelného. Vážně,“ shlédl skepticky na starou židli ve svých rukách, „to jsem nemohl Voldemorta proměnit v něc o jiného?“


	10. Požadavky

Prásknutí biče rozřízlo vzduch v místnosti naplněné pachem potu a vzrušení. Podpatky pomalu, krok za krokem, vyťukávaly o dřevěnou podlahu rytmus šelmy obcházející svou kořist. Postava klečící na zemi s rukama svázanýma za zády se mírně chvěla, rozpolcena mezi vzrušením, strachem a potlačovanou zlostí. Kdyby to neměla pod pohrůžkou více bolestného trestu zakázáno, pozvedla by nahoru vzdorovitý pohled. Jenže ona chtěla trest.

Vzhlédla na ženu tyčící se nad ní.

„Tady někdo neumí poslouchat, ale od žáků to vyžaduje,“ pravila Minerva a nadzdvihla ženě bradu bičem, „Povězte, když vás za vaší neposlušnost spráskám, napíšete mi dobré hodnocení, paní inspektorko?“


	11. Jednoduchá odpověď

To by se na to podívala.

Ještě ten večer, kdy její jméno vypadlo z Poháru, se vloupala do Filchova kabinetu, vypůjčila si tam jednu nezbytnou drobnost a vydala se na krátkou návštěvu toho hloupého starého kusu nádobí. Stručně a ručně mu vysvětlí, jak se věci mají.

Šlo to snadno. Ráz na ráz. Sice byl křišťál opatřen prastarou magii mnoha generací kouzelníků, ale proti síle její a trolího kladiva neměl žádnou šanci vzdorovat.

Millicent se spokojeně opřela o kladivu, shlížeje na hromadu střepů u svých nohou. S Pohárem si to vyřídila, teď byl na řadě ten, kdo vhodil její jméno dovnitř.


	12. Vědecký zájem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pro tento kousek bylo zadání drabble o dvou stech slovech.

Za celý svůj dlouhý život nespatřil něco tak úchvatného, jako toho večera, kdy se vracel přes mýtinu domů. Mezi tiše šumícími stromy tam nalezl hejno chlupatých bytostí, které obklopily jednu holou bytost a jedna z těch chlupatých se ji podle všeho snažila usmrtit.

Jako badatel byl neznámými chlupatými a podle všeho jistě magickými tvory vskutku uchvácen, přistoupil proto blíž a zaujatě sledoval, jak se malá chlupatá bytost marně pokouší tu holou zabít. Nepodařilo se jí to. Naopak, to holá bytost po nezdaru malého chlupáče vyslala zelené žihadlo, chlupáče zabila a pak - k jeho velkému podivu - nejspíš nařídila ostatním chlupatým tvorům, aby tu mrtvou vzali s sebou. Nejspíš proto, aby ji pak někde společně snědli. Matoucí na tom však bylo, že holá bytost se od těch chlupatých hrozně lišila, skoro jako kdyby ani nebyla stejného druhu. Bylo neobvyklé vidět hejno bytostí jednoho druhu vedených tvorem druhu úplně jiného.

Vyprovázel je zamyšleným pohledem, jak mířily k okraji lesa dokud mu zcela nezmizely z očí a ještě i pak dlouho setrval na místě bez pohybu. Musel vstřebat tento skoro až neskutečný zážitek, aby o něm pak mohl povyprávět svým kolegům. Nakonec však potřásl korunou, vytáhl kořeny ze země a vydal se k domovu.


	13. Knihy

Přitiskl ho k regálu knih a zajel rukou pod košili uniformy. Neměl by pokračovat, to velmi dobře věděl, ale copak se dalo odolat těm dětsky naivním zeleným očím, které ho pronásledovaly od chvíle, co je poprvé spatřil ve Velké síni? Nedokázal se ovládat, když pohlédl do jejich hlubin a zoufalá obrana, ke které se mladý nebelvír statečně měl, nemohla zastavit jeho temnou touhu vedoucí ho k činu. Snad brutálnímu a násilnému, jak by někdo mohl říct, ale jistě ne zřídkavému v prastaré bradavické knihovně. Vždyť tyto staré svazky už byly svědkem daleko překvapivějších věcí, než je zakázaná vášeň jednoho lektvaristy.


	14. Bez pláště ani ránu

„Konečně jsi tady,“ přivítal jsem netrpělivě svého očekávaného hosta.

„Kde to jsem? Kdo jste?“ nechápal, rozhlížeje se kolem.

„Zoubková víla, kdo asi myslíš, že jsem, když jsi mrtvý?!“ odsekl jsem a projela mnou zima. „Tak povídej, kde máš můj plášť?“

„Váš plášť?“

„Ano, můj plášť. Dlouhý, lesklý, smrtelníka zneviditelní. Podle mého plánu jsi ho měl přinést s sebou.“

„Aha, můj neviditelný plášť. Ten má Brumbál... ach Merline, když jsem mrtvý, tak to znamená, že je možná mrtvá i Lily s Harrym!“

„Ne, to děcko stále žije, ale to teď není podstatné,“ odmávl jsem ho. „Já chci svůj plášť zpátky, nehodlám prožít věčnost v zimě. A když říkám věčnost, myslím skutečnou věčnost.“

„Já ten plášť nemám, zdědí ho Harry. A opravdu si nemyslím, že by zrovna teď byl vůbec podstatný váš hloupý plášť. Jsem mrtvý, Lily taky a...“

„Perfektní!“ pozvedl jsem zoufala oči k nebi; Ach, ti smrtelníci! „Jednou si smrťák v hospodě zapomene hábit a hned mu ho nějaký pobuda ukradne. On se pak musí trmácet světem a vymýšlet důmyslné plány na usmrcení všech, kteří ho vlastní. No nic, nevadí, tak prostě musím co nejdřív odpravit tvého syna.“


End file.
